


Becoming a Bridgerton

by Hallownight89



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Regency, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, post book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Set post an offer from a gentleman but pre epilogue.Sophie and Benedict’s wedding, the family and their decision to move to My Cottage.
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Becoming a Bridgerton

Benedict returned Sophie to Number 5 shortly before breakfast the following morning, he had sent a note to say Sophie had taken a bath and promptly fallen asleep so did not want to disturb her and that she required a new dress for the following morning. Violet wasn’t fooled but knowing that her second eldest was to marry in three days, she decided to feign ignorance, she was just pleased to see her Son so happy and Sophie was a perfect fit for him.

Violet could not help but notice the flush that covered Sophie’s face as she joined the family for breakfast but said nothing. Francesca, Eloise and Hyacinth were overjoyed at the conclusion of everything and listened with raptures as Posy and Sophie filled them in with everything and the three girls reiterated how excited they were to have two more new sisters.

Benedict meanwhile had gone to Bridgerton house after dropping Sophie off and was sat with his Brother and Kate holding his youngest nephew, his almost 2-year-old Nephew toddling around the room making a mess with his breakfast, he needed to pick a betrothal ring and knew as the head of the family he needed to speak to Anthony anyway.

“Congratulations brother” Anthony said, a teasing smile on his face, after Benedict had told them about Sophie, filling them in on pretty much everything that had happened, “I am pleased you have found someone, regardless of her background. If she makes you happy and you truly love her then she will be a fine wife for you. I have only met Sophie once and I can see you both being very happy together” Kate blinked at her husband, pausing the light rocking of Miles, her eyes were full of tears “My word Anthony, I think that might be the nicest thing I’ve heard you say to one of your siblings ever” she teased, trying to hide the emotion in her eyes. Benedict just grinned “Thank you Anthony, though I agree, it is unlike you to be so nice. Has marriage and children softened you?” Anthony just laughed “I just want my family to be happy” as he went back to his toast with Lemon marmalade with a shrug.

“No, it truly means a lot that you like Sophie. She makes me a better person and I cannot imagine my life without her, even if she was just a maid, I can live without London but I cannot live without her…” Benedict always found it easier than his brothers to talk about his feelings but even he was getting a little choked up so was immensely pleased when his younger brother Colin burst through the doors “Good god why do I always miss the family drama” he announced with that lopsided grin on his face and walked over to shake Benedict’s hand. “I hear we are getting not one extra sister but two?” Benedict laughed and raised an eyebrow questioningly “Eloise” he added in answer to the unspoken question. “Of course” answered Kate. “I swear, that girl knows more than anyone else, she could give most of the spies in this country a run for their money” the three brothers laughed.

“Mother is going to Kent tomorrow, so I suspect the wedding will take place there?” Anthony asked. Benedict nodded “Yes, I think she wanted to remove Posy from proximity to Lady Penwood as soon as possible and I know how much Sophie loves the country, so it is perfect. Neither of us want a grand affair, though if she wanted it, I’d happily yield” Kate smiled “I like Sophie”

Benedict pointed a figure at his sister in law “No corrupting my wife” “Soon to be wife” Colin pointed out. Benedict flushed muttering something no one heard but Anthony gave him a pointed a look “Really Benedict… could you not wait 3 days?” he looked amused. Kate just sat with her mouth open and burst out laughing “if I remember correctly husband dear you would not have waited either _if_ the opportunity presented itself” Colin choked on the pastry he was shovelling into his mouth resulting in Benedict hitting him on the back. Anthony just shrugged but was blushing furiously “Touché my dear wife”

Colin turned to Benedict “Did Mother _really_ bribe the magistrate and threaten Lady Penwood?” he asked as he smothered jam on a piece of toast and taking a large bite. Benedict nodded “that wasn’t even the best part!” he said. All three eyes turned to him and looked “Sophie punched Lady Penwood” Kate gasped, Colin roared with laughter and Anthony choked on the sip of tea “You’re joking!?” Kate said in awe. “Not at all” Benedict replied a wide smile of his face “I wish I had witnessed that!” Colin chuckled. Benedict smiled widely “having been on the receiving end of one of Sophie’s punches, she maybe small put she packs a hell of a punch” he grinned. Kate just said “I correct my previous statement… I LOVE Sophie” she laughed “she will fit in well” Anthony laughed “given the amount of women in our lives who could fell us with a single punch, I suppose we ought to take greater care in future” Anthony smirked at his wife Benedict laughed “I assure you, you do not want to be on the receiving end of another of Sophie’s punches. I saw Lady Penwood this morning and she had a black eye to rival that of being in a boxing match”

Kate laughed and decided to change the subject “I suppose if your mother is quitting town today, I will take Sophie shopping” Benedict looked at his sister in law “Are you sure?” Kate beamed “Of course, I love spending Anthony’s money so I am sure I will enjoy spending yours just as much” she teased, both Anthony and Benedict paled whilst Colin roared with laughter “I am teasing” she said as Benedict sighed, it wasn’t that he was opposed to spending money, hell he had more than he knew what to do with but he did not want to rub it in Sophie’s face or make her feel uncomfortable. Kate understood this probably more than Benedict realised given her lack of funds at the time she married Anthony and the extortionate amount of money Violet had spent on her trousseau and wedding gifts “Besides, I would very much like to get to know my future sister in law more” Anthony just looked at his wife “Just do not exhaust yourself dear, you are in a….” he paused at the glare his wife threw at him “delicate…” he trailed off. Anthony remembered how angry she was at him just prior to Edmund’s birth when he tried to stop her playing Pall Mall and just decided to clear his throat “have fun?” he added and she grinned at him. “Correct response”

“you two are the strangest couple I have ever witnessed” Colin said with a smirk before turning to Benedict “I am rather pleased you decided to marry Sophie, she is wonderful and witty. Much too good for you” he teased, Benedict punched his shoulder, “Ow...!” Colin squealed rubbing his shoulder a look on his face considering retaliation but Kate’s stern “Boys…” Colin yielded, and they returned to their breakfast.

That evening, Violet had left for Aubrey Hall to make the arrangements for the wedding, taking Posy and his three younger unmarried sisters with him and Sophie had gone over to Bridgerton house to stay, Kate was to be her chaperone until the wedding as there was much shopping to be done, Violet had agreed to allow Kate to do so, Daphne and Simon had remained in London and would travel the next day as she was still feeling unwell due to her morning sickness.

Sophie was in the nursery playing with Charles when Benedict came for supper, he also had made the decision he _too_ would remain at Bridgerton house until they travelled to Aubrey Hall, he had no desire to be parted from Sophie and Anthony just smirked at his brother before saying “just be discreet…” Benedict had rolled his eyes before smiling.

Benedict opened the door to the nursery and felt his heart swell, watching Sophie chasing his nephew around the room as he squealed in delight, gave him a peak into his future, Edmund was every bit the Bridgerton, he looked like Gregory had done when he was child and he could just see Sophie chasing _their_ children around in a similar fashion and couldn’t help but lean against the door taking in the sight before him. Edmund caught sight of his uncle and squealed “UCCY BENNI” before letting his little toddler legs carry him to his uncle and Benedict leant down and scooped his nephew up and started to nuzzle into his chest, tickling. Sophie just beamed, watching Benedict and imagining him with _their_ children and her heart filled to the point of bursting. “Stop! Stop” his nephew squealed and he put him down. “are you having fun?” Edmund beamed and nodded “I luv Phie!” Sophie felt her heart melt, she adored Benedict’s family and it was a relief that his nephew’s would be accepting of her, Benedict just smiled “Me too little man” and he winked at Sophie.

Just then, Edmund’s nurse appeared “Beggin’ your pardon Mr Bridgerton, Miss Beckett” she said with a curtsey “I am to take Master Edmund to change for dinner” Benedict nodded and watched as Edmund trotted off with his nurse before he turned to Sophie “Edmund is a wonderful child” Sophie said as she walked across the room to him. “Your brother is very lucky” Benedict smiled, took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on her lips “So am I” he whispered.

Sophie beamed up at him, “I am surprised to see you here” she said gently, “well not surprised per say, Kate told me you were coming to dinner but I did not expect you so soon” Benedict chuckled, taking her arm “I am staying at Bridgerton house tonight before we travel to Aubrey Hall.” Sophie cocked her head to one side “Oh?” Benedict grinned at her confusion but lead her through the house towards his old room, the one he used before he moved into his bachelor lodgings. “Did you really think I would be anywhere else than near you my dear wife” he said whispering the last few words in her ear causing her to shiver “I am not yet your wife” she reminded him as he steered her through the door into his room and closed it with a click and a turn of the lock. “as I said last night… you are in my heart” he brought her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers, brooking any arguments she might have had.

After a few moments they broke apart and Sophie looked around “Where are we?” she asked curiously “My old room” Benedict replied, leading her to the bed and sitting her down “I wanted some privacy and I thought, after your long day shopping with Kate I have hardly had a chance to see you, I would steal you away before dinner” he said, his tone that of a young boy reluctant to share his toys with anyone. Sophie laughed “Yes, it was a very long day. I believe you and your brother may have spent a small fortune on me…” she said somewhat sheepishly “it is all very strange having my own fitted clothes, bought just for me, I am used to just…” “don’t” Benedict said silencing her with a finger “you need never think of your past again, what that wretched woman did ever again” Sophie just nodded ”Besides, you are to be my wife, I plan on spoiling you, and any children we may have absolutely rotten” He kneeled in front of her “Anything I can give you my love, I will give. You shall want for nothing” he took both her hands and brought them too her lips, Sophie smiled “I have all I need right here” and she leaned down to kiss him.

Benedict returned the kiss before moving away “I have something for you” and he stood, walking to the table at the side of his bed and picked up a velvet covered jewellery box. He kneeled back in front of her and opened it. Sophie gasped clasping her hands to her mouth, before her, in the box was a white gold band, with a delicately cut oval emerald surrounded by tiny little diamonds, “Oh Benedict. Its beautiful!” she cried, her eyes filling with tears, she had never been given a gift in her life, but this, it was the most perfect piece of jewellery he had ever seen. “Do you like it?” he said quietly “I mean really like it” she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Benedict beamed “it’s a Bridgerton family heirloom and when I saw it, it reminded me of you.” Sophie sniffed “really?” Benedict reached up and took her hand, lifting the ring from the box and sliding it onto her 4th finger. “It’s beautiful, petite yet sturdy and its flawless emerald reminds me of your eyes” he placed a kiss on the ring and with his hand ran a finger over her cheek “you have the most beautiful green eyes” Sophie stared at the ring for a moment before launching herself off the bed with enough force that she toppled on top of him, and kissed him. Letting her kiss give over the words that she found herself incapable of speaking, making sure he knew just how much she loved him.

The next day, being a Sunday, and though traditionally not a day for travelling, the remaining Bridgerton’s, including Sophie had set off to Kent and Aubrey Hall straight after church. Almost the entire family was gathering and spending a few days together after the wedding, Francesca would be missing as she would not get down in time from Scotland but was planning to join them a few days later.

Benedict and Sophie were to travel to one of Simon’s estates nearby after the wedding, for their honeymoon. Daphne and Simon had heard no protests, stating it was idiotic to return to London or remain in Aubrey Hall with the rest of the family whilst on their honeymoon, Ideally Benedict had wanted to go to My Cottage but as it was at least 2 days travel from London alone, he acquiesced. He did want some time alone with his wife, and since Daphne had insisted on throwing a belated wedding party at Hastings House in London a week after the wedding, this was the best option. Benedict knew there was no point in arguing with her and whilst he and Sophie had no real desire to live in London, he did not want his wife ostracised by the _ton_ on their returns as they would likely attend balls and parties thrown by family and he didn’t particularly want to hit anyone who said a bad word about his wife. He knew the Duke and Duchess of Hastings throwing their wedding reception was a big deal and having them back Sophie and their marriage did mean a great deal to them. Sophie had cried when Daphne stated “I do not care about the past. You are a Bridgerton and we Bridgerton stick together” Simon had agreed wholeheartedly, and it had taken Sophie a good 30 minutes to stop crying.

The wedding took place in the reception room of Aubrey Hall, Benedict was attended to by Anthony and Colin, Sophie by Posy and Kate. Gregory, as usual had sneezed his way through the ceremony and both Benedict and Sophie barely heard a word of what was being said as they had eyes only for each other. Not even when Caroline, the youngest of the Bridgerton grandchildren, burst into tears because she had dropped her doll, neither paid anyone any heed. When the priest pronounced them Man and Wife, Benedict scooped Sophie up, lifting her off her feet and kissed her, forgetting about his family watching, Sophie had flushed from head to toe and it took a cough from Anthony for Benedict to come to his sense gently put Sophie back on her feet before blushing himself, and shrugging with a “I’ve waited over 2 years to hear those words, I am not apologising for my enthusiasm” Violet shook her head, Colin laughed, Gregory declared it disgusting and the Bridgerton’s headed off for the reception, which Benedict and Sophie slipped away from… twice, before they departed for their honeymoon.

A week later, during the belated wedding party, hosted at Hastings House, Benedict had stayed firmly by his wife’s side. Since their wedding, he only parted from her whilst she prepared her toilette, he heard murmurings about how people had never liked Lady Penwood and a few snide comments about his wife but he was determined not to hit anyone at his wedding party, or in his sister’s home. He could tell Sophie had heard them as she had stiffened slightly when she heard Cressida Cowper sneer “I can’t believe he married a nobody…” Benedict shot Cressida a withering glare, she paled noticing she had been overheard as she slinked away. Benedict knew everyone would not accept his wife and whilst he didn’t care, it was not right she heard the snide comments of spoilt bullies.

He steered his wife out to the private garden for family use only and pulled her close and kissed her “I love you” he whispered against her lips “Pay no heed to that miserable…” he caught himself before he finished his sentence. Sophie pressed a hand to his cheek “I shall try not to. It is hard though, she is ri…” she wanted to say Cressida was right and that she was a nobody, but the look Benedict gave her stopped her in her tracks “You are **not** a nobody. You are my wife. You are my everything Sophie Bridgerton. I told you, even if you _were_ a housemaid, I still wanted to marry you. I do not care about society, I do not need to live in London. I only need you” Sophie melted at his words “Oh Benedict” and she kissed him “I only need you too” she whispered.

They took a seat on the bench and Benedict brought her hands to his mouth, “I have written to Mr and Mrs Crabtree, they are delighted that we have married, Apparently Mr Crabtree owes Mrs Crabtree a pound.” Sophie laughed “they have decided that they want to be closer to their daughter on the other side of the village so we can move into My Cottage in 2 months’ time, unless you wish to remain in London of course” he added. Sophie beamed “Really? I do not wish to make the Crabtree’s move on our account” she said, her tone serious “They wrote to me first my love, it just happened to by fortuitous timing” Sophie broke out into an even wider smile “Oh Benedict I would love to live at My Cottage, you know my love of the country and I do love My Cottage, but are you sure you would not prefer to remain in London near your family?” she asked seriously.

Benedict shook his head “I meant what I said, I only wish to be with you. Wiltshire is but two days travel to London so we can visit when it suits but I think it is high time we create _our_ family; do you not agree my dear wife?” Sophie smirked tilting her head to one side, her tone teasing “it is the duty of a good wife to _obey_ one’s husband is it not…” she trailed her fingers up to his cravat wrapping her fingers around it in a firm grip “and seen as I do love you so, it only seems right that I _obey_ that _particular_ wish is it not…” and she pulled him close and kissed his intensely.

Benedict felt the air rush out of him and his blood rush straight to his groin, he pulled his wife into his lap and wrapped her close to him “Shall we depart my dear wife” Nodding against his lips she began to untie his cravat “Do make haste husband” she murmured against his lips. “I do not wish to wait all night” Benedict stood, keeping his wife close to him as he dashed through the gardens to their carriage, escaping their party a full 2 hours early. Colin, who saw them getting into the carriage giggling to each other, having taken a breather outside returned to the ball room and rather loudly announced “The Bride and Groom appear to have left to recommence their honeymoon” with a smirk. Violet clipped him around the back of the head whilst Simon and Anthony laughed.

Neither Benedict or Sophie were seen or heard from for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite Bridgerton book thus far and I wanted something about the wedding and what not. (I do plan on some smut soon... but separate)
> 
> *updated as when I rereading an offer from a gentleman last night Benedict told Sophie when they arrived Miles was born earlier in the year*
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed what I have written. I own nothing.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
